No lo entiendo
by dannraion
Summary: ¿Qué era ese sentimiento que la acosaba y no la dejaba respirar libremente?, ¿en realidad era odio o algo más?... Pasa y descúbrelo.


Estos personajes no me pertenecen son de Masashi Okita. Pero en cambio la historia es toda mía, espero la disfuten.

* * *

**No entiendo**

Uno, dos, tres… pude sentir el sudor que escurría por toda mi frente haciendo que el fleco se me pegara al rostro, molestándome de sobremanera. Me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

Gruñí fastidiada por quinta vez y asesté un certero golpe en el centro de la pera. Pude ver como se esparcía polvo por el ambiente dejándome con una sonrisa de satisfacción. Ese último había sido el más duro y potente.

Estuve a punto de retirarme cuando recordé lo que me había llevado hasta allí a tan altas horas de la noche. No pude evitar apretar los puños ante él recuerdo, y con paso firme regresé hasta donde se encontraba la ya abollada pera. No habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí parada fortaleciendo mis músculos o desgastando mi pensamiento, lo que fuera, al fin y al cabo lo único que quería era olvidar.

Seguía hundida en mis pensamientos, entre golpe y golpe podía ver su cara que era lo que me estaba motivando a golpear más fuerte. Desde que se me había declarado, de aquella manera tan extraña en que lo hizo no había dejado de rondarme por la cabeza. No lo entendía, yo no era esa clase de chica, tierna y dulce, bueno al menos no lo demostraba.

Pude ver la mitad de sus ojos, medio ocultos tras su verdoso cabello. Sentí algo en mi estómago, algo extraño y nuevo, ¿sería repulsión? No hice más que fruncir el ceño y volver a golpear la pera. Si seguía con ese ritmo muy pronto tendrían que remplazarla pues ya se veía bastante flácida.

-Vamos Ryouko, no te desquites con la pera que no te ha hecho nada malo- sonrió el entrenador en un intento por calmarme - ¿O es que estas canalizando el odio hacia alguien a través de ella?-

Y de mis ojos broto una línea humeante como el fuego que fulminó la mirada de mi entrenador haciéndolo retroceder unos cuantos pasos. Esa era yo. La chica dura, mal humorada, pesada y sin sentimientos que todos conocían. ¿Por qué entonces él se había fijado en mí? Aún no lo entendía.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré dejándome caer al suelo. Apoyé mi cabeza a la fría pared y decidí darle rienda suelta a todo, ya quería acabar con eso.

-No lo entiendo, no lo entiendo- susurraba quedamente mientras golpeaba suavemente mi cabeza contra el concreto.

Debía verme como la triste niña tonta, humillándome sola. Lo que siempre traté de evitar ahora me había tumbado hasta el suelo, y no había sido por culpa de un enemigo sino de un ¿amigo?

¿Qué era lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía sonrojarse? ¿En realidad no me importaba para nada? ¿Por qué no lo ignoraba, así como a todos los demás? ¿Por qué?...

Y ahí tirada en el suelo lo había entendido todo. Llegó como una luz cegadora, cubriéndome los ojos y a la vez dejándome ver todo lo que no sabía, o lo que había tratado de ignorar.

Me gustaba cuando se veía varonil, cuando me defendía, cuando no se ocultaba o arrodillaba lamentado que lo miraran directo a los ojos. Además era lindo, torpe y miedoso, pero lindo.

Sonreí sinceramente por primera vez desde hacía tiempo. Se sentía tan bien. Estirar los músculos faciales de vez en cuando no era para nada malo, en realidad podría decirse que era bueno pues un calor llenaba el vacío que yo misma había dejado formar en el interior de mi pecho.

Me levante de un momento a otro y cogí la toalla, la enrede en mi cuello y tomé la botella con agua. Durante 2 minutos seguidos no hice más que beber a borbotones, no me di cuenta de lo necesaria que me era hasta esos momentos, pero agradecía poder estarla tomando.

_Ryoushi _pensé mientras sentía como mis mejillas se acaloraban.

Por fin lo había entendido todo. El me gustaba, de una manera bizarra y rara. Era el único que hacía que mi estómago se revolviera. ¿Quién lo diría? Que el lobo al fin y al cabo había terminado por enamorarse de su captor.

* * *

**Notas: **Si me divertí mucho haciendo este mini relato. Aunque me sacaban un poco de quicio las personas con las que conversaba xD. Eso me pasa por dejar el messenger abierto. Bueno esta serie es del 2006 y creo que es genial. Como mi cabeza me zumba opto por retirarme no sin antes desearles buena lectura. Dejen reviews, aunque es un poco pronto para pedirlos jeje, me gustaría leer uno que otro, se aceptan críticas constructivas o destructivas, lo que les venga en gana :D.


End file.
